Seer
by Awesomeness900075
Summary: Jordan West had a nice life with an obnoxious brother and a crazy best friend, but that all changed when she is confronted by a mysterious boy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter  
One

A normal day in San Antonio for the average student is usually busy and stressful, but this day was different. It was finally the last day of school at Crystal Junior/Senior High. The sun was bright, the air was warm, and everyone was happy, except for the one person who always had to have something wrong. My best friend.

Chamele is many things. Rich, pretty, and the best friend anyone could have. She had long, dark hair that she always let hang at her shoulders. She was built like one of those teenage models you always see on the commercials, except she didn't wear makeup. She could've easily been the prettiest girl in school and everyone knew it, but she was always dressing down. I didn't understand why she did that, but she did. Anyway, she was also the flirtiest person I knew. No matter where Chamele was, if she saw a cute guy, she'd go right up to him and instantly get him to like her. I could never be that brave, especially with boys I think are cute. And I have no idea how Chamele and I are best friends, but I'm glad we are even though she is always finding things to complain about.

"Chamele it's not the end of the world," I said.

"You don't understand," she complains, "All of my valuables are in there! My phone, my iPod, my gel pens. What if someone finds my diary?!"

"Chamele, you seriously need to chill! I'll just ask Nico if he can get your backpack for you, like I always do."

"But what if he says no?"

"Then I'll get him to say yes."

And with that, I walked over to where my brother and his friends were planning their "End of the Year Par-tay" as they put it. Now usually, the JH (Junior High) girls didn't feel comfortable walking right in the middle of a group of boys, especially a group of SH (Senior High) boys, but this is different. My brother's friends think I'm awesome, and I'm always doing things like this just to annoy him, so really, it's no big deal. It's actually one of the highlights of my day.

"Hey, Domonique!" I yell.

When I see the guys start smirking and glancing in my direction, I know that Nico is aware of my presence. When he turns around with his usual "I'm gonna kill you" face, I put on my most angelic face.

"Didn't tell you to stop calling me that?" He says.

"Yes." I reply casually.

"Then why do you keep doing it?"

"Because if I don't then you'll forget what your real name is "Nico"."

He rolls his eyes and turns back towards his friends, who were now laughing freely.

"I need you to get Chamele's bag out of the gym." I say not knowing if he was listening.

When he didn't answer, I tried to slip into the middle of the circle that he and his friends were making. They started laughing at me when I couldn't get in. After a couple of minutes, they moved aside. I looked at Nico and saw that he headphones in his ears, and was smirking all innocent. I roll my eyes and yank a headphone out of his ear.

"I said, I need you to get Chamele's bag out the gym."

"Why should I do anything for you?" He asks.

"Because I'm your little sister, and Mom said to take care of me."

Nico and the other guys thought about this for a minute.

"The answer is still no." He says finally.

"Ugh," I complain, "Then at least give me the keys so I can get the bag for her."

Nico gives me a smug look, and hands over the keys. I return the look and walk away. I get back to Chamele, and we make our way to the gym, stopping every once in a while to sign some yearbooks and say bye to people.

When we were almost to the gym, I see this boy, that I'd never seen before, standing at the corner of the building. The boy was tall (which is a lot coming from a 5'9" girl), and he looked somewhat Hispanic. He wore a gray hoodie, dark jeans, and red basketball shoes and shirt. His hair was wild but contained in a way that most guys couldn't pull off, but he made it look really attractive. And on his right hand he had a ring with a red gem and some weird carvings engraved in it.

This guy was seriously the best thing that I'd seen all day. The boy seemed to be looking for something.

As we got closer to the gym, the boy stopped his gaze on me. I quickly looked away and pretended to be busy. When I looked back to where the boy was, he was gone.

"Jordan," I hear Chamele say, "what are you looking for?"

Ignoring her, I keep looking for the boy. Where is he, I thought, he couldn't have just disappeared. All of a sudden, I feel a chill run down my spine, as if someone poured ice down my shirt.

Actually, that is exactly what I did, a voice whispered.

I turn, and see Chamele looking at me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine," I tell her, "I just thought I heard something."

I decided not to tell Chamele about the boy. She'd probably try and make it seem like I was lonely, and needed a date. Which I don't.

We finally entered into the gym and retrieved Chamele's bag. She was very excited, and I was just relieved that she would be back to her flirty, enthusiastic self.

"Hey," a boy's voice said.

We turned, and my expression changed from relieved to stunned, immediately. It was the boy from outside. He must have seen my face because grinned as if amused. Thank God Chamele didn't notice our little exchange of looks, but she did notice him and she decided to go for it.

"Can we help you, cutie?" She says giving the boy one of her most flirty smiles.

"Actually, yes." The boy replies. "I've been looking for you." He gestures towards me.

"Me?" I say in disbelief, "Why?"

He he continued to look at me as if Chamele wasn't even there, and it was making me very uncomfortable. But Chamele didn't seem to notice his lack of interest in her. She just kept on smiling.

"I need you to come with me." He says.

"Hold on," I say in disbelief, " I'm not just going to go with you, I don't even know you."

"Well that's a minor problem!" Chamele cut in, "This is Jordan, and I'm-"

"Chamele!"

The boy smiled. He looked really cute when he smiled. It almost made me want to trust him. Almost.

"I'm Marco," he said.

"That's a nice name." Chamele says.

I shoot her an irritated look.

"I'm sorry Marco, but I can't come with you," I say, "We have somewhere to go later."

Chamele says, "Can you excuse us for a minute?"

Marco nods, and Chamele pulls me to the side.

"What is wrong with you?" She whispers.

"Me?" I say.

"You have a chance to have a super hot boyfriend, and you are totally screwing it up!"

"I don't even know who this guy is? And you're the one flirting with him."

"Oh, you know I get flirty with every cute guy I meet." She counters, "The point is, he is way interested in you."

I guess she did notice our little exchange of looks.

"And we do know who he is," she continues, "he's Marco."

"You know that's not what I mean." I say, "He could be some sort of teenage psycho."

Chamele looks past me to examine Marco.

"I don't think he's a psycho." She says.

"Of course you don't, you're blinded by his good looks."

"You think I'm good looking?" Marco says right behind me.

I jump so hard I could've hit the ceiling. How long had he been right there? It didn't matter, there was no way I was going anywhere with some strange guy. No matter how cute he was.

"Look Marco," I say, "you seem nice and all, but I can't go anywhere with you."

"I thought you might say that." He says disappointed, "Will you at least take this?" He pulls out a necklace with a key and some sort of circle with gears.

I study it for a few seconds. I didn't understand what this guy was trying to do, but something about him made me want to trust him. So I took the necklace.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I ask.

"To remember me by." Marco says with a slightly mischievous grin. "And if you ever need to contact me my number is in your phone."

I hear a door open behind me. Chamele and I turn to see Nico walk in. When I turn back to where Marco was standing, he was gone. Chamele and I exchanged looks, and then met up with Nico.

"What are you two doing?" He said, "We've gotta go get ready for the end of the End of the Year Par-tay!"

"Sorry," Chamele says, "we couldn't find my bag."

And with that, she grabbed my arm and led out of the gym to my brother's car. When we were inside, I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through my contacts. When I got to the Ms I saw saw a number I'd never seen before. The name on it read:

Marco Martinez


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter  
Two  
I'm sure the End of the Year Par-tay was amazing, but I was to lost in thought to notice. I was still thinking about Marco. Who was he? Why did he want me to go somewhere with him? How did his number get in my phone? All of these questions and more running through my head up until I fell asleep that night. When that happened, it got a little scary.

It was dark. I don't know why. For all I knew, I could've been blind, but I wasn't concentrated on that. What had my attention was the cold laughter slowly increasing in volume, until it was a loud roar.

"You'll never defeat me." The voice boomed as if an entire crowd of people were speaking, but I could clearly tell that it was a males voice. "I will consume you before you realize anything!"

I tried to speak, but no sound came out. I started to realize that I was pretty much frozen in mid-air. Panic began to build up in my chest. What was happening? Apparently, my eyes were open because while I was struggling, a figure materialized in front of me. It was a boy. He was African American, like me. His hair was cut into a Mohawk, and he wore a gold chain around his neck. He was wearing pretty much black everything. Black leather jacket, black jeans, black shirt, and black shoes. And the last thing I noticed, was this strange ring on his right hand with weird engravings in it.

Just like Marco, I thought.

The boy laughs, "Maybe I'll keep you as a trophy. You seem more like a fragile flower than a warrior."

As he spoke his voice became more clear. It became younger, but still powerful. I almost thought that the voice was Marco's, but this couldn't have been him. This voice was stronger, more commanding, more... evil.

"The time draws near, my flower," he said, "but for now, wake up!"

My eyes snap open and see the bright sunlight shining in my face. When my eyes adjusted, I saw that I was back in my bedroom. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, I remembered that today was me and Chamele's annual "Beginning of Summer Shopping Spree". So I got out of bed, and pulled on some jeans and my favorite shirt that said, "I didn't slap you, I high-fived your face!" I walk over to my jewelry box that I keep on my night stand. When I open the box, the first thing I pick up is the necklace from that random boy, Marco. I can't explain why, but just holding it in my hands made me feel safer. From what, I had no idea. I put the necklace on, and made my way to the kitchen, where Nico was already eating breakfast.

"Nice of you to wake up." He said. The fact that I didn't come back with a smart reply, must have told him that something was up because his expression changed from amused to concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say a little to quickly. "I'm just tired from the party."

"Jordan, what's really up?"

Now sometimes my brother was a real annoyance, but he was also the only other person I could talk to besides Chamele. I was about to tell him about Marco, and the dream I'd had that night, when the doorbell rang.  
"That's probably Chamele," I said, "I'll see you later."

Before he could protest I gave him a quick hug, ran out the door, and practically dragged Chamele back to her limo. Yes, I said limo. Chamele only uses her family's limo on special occasions. Birthdays, dances, and yes, special shopping sprees.

"What's the rush?" Chamele says when we're pulling out, "Did Nico try and get you to watch one of his game videos again?"

I give her a smile, and say, "No. He was just asking questions that I didn't want to answer."

I'm pretty sure she got the hint because she instantly changed the subject, and found something else to ask me about.

"Isn't that the necklace that boy Marco gave you yesterday?" She asked me with a suspicious smile.

I stare down my hands, "Maybe."

"I knew it, you do like him."

"How could I like him? I don't even know him."

"That's why they. Call it a "crush". You don't have to know him."

I roll my eyes. Chamele laughs, and I can't help but start laughing, too. For the rest of the ride, we plan our route through the mall. What stores to go to first, where we're gonna eat lunch, etc. When we get there, Chamele instantly finds a group of boys to flirt with. It's like her goal in life is to flirt until every guy in San Antonio likes her.

"Let's go talk to those guys over there." She says, "Maybe this time you'll loosen up, and land yourself a boyfriend."  
"Um... I think I'll pass." I replied.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged, and walked over to where the boys were conversing.

For a minute or two, I watched Chamele confidently laugh and genuinely have a good time with these random guys that she just met like, five seconds ago. Just then, my phone buzzed signaling that I got a text. The text read:

Meet me at the food court. Don't bring your friend, we need to talk, alone.

When I looked to see who the text was from, I almost dropped my phone. The text was from Marco. I really hoped that I would never see this guy again (even though he really was cute), but I guess hoping that was stupid since he gave me his number somehow. I didn't know what to do. Should I go to the food court, and risk who knows what with a guy I met one time, or stay here and risk getting sent on a blind date with the random best friend of the guy that Chamele is most likely going on a date with. Both options really irritated me, but in the end, I chose to meet Marco at the food court. Better someone I barely know, than someone I don't know at all, right.

The food court is pretty much empty except for a couple of employees getting ready for lunch. Thinking it would look kind of strange that a fourteen year old girl is just standing by the food court for no reson, I started aimlessly walking around. I'm sure I looked pretty lost, I felt lost, but what else could I do. After wondering around the food court for a few minutes, my phone buzzed again.

Go into JCP and go to the back of the store.

He couldn't have sent that the first time so that I didn't have to wander for ten minutes? That really annoyed me, but I did what the text said. Why couldn't he just come to me, instead of wasting time texting me. I get to the back of the store, and find Marco waiting for me. When he saw me, he smiled. And it wasn't a flirty smile that boys give when they're about to ask you out. This was a relieved smile.

"Took you long enough," he said, "I didn't think you were coming."

"I almost didn't." I replied.

"Well I'm glad you did." He smiled warmly, "I see you're wearing the necklace."

I start playing with the necklace.

"You don't have to be so nervous," he says, "I just want to talk to you."

"Well can you hurry up," I say, "my friend is probably wondering where I am."

"I'll make this fast." And with that, Marco quickly grabs me by the hand, pulls me into the first dressing room he sees, and makes me look into the mirror.

"What are you-" I start, but before I can resist much, I start to see an image in the mirror that wasn't my reflection.

In the mirror, I saw a girl. The girl was around my age. She had long black hair, and she wore a beautiful white dress.

"Hello, Jordan," the girl said, "I'm Maria."

"How do you know my name," I say mesmerized.

"That isn't important right now. What is important is that you figure out how important you are before it's to late".

At this point, I am kind of freaking out. I mean seriously! The only time mirrors are supposed to talk is when you say: Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the Fairest of them all? And even then they shouldn't say anything, but apparently, this mirror didn't get the memo.

As if reading my mind, (which I'm pretty sure she did) the girl said, "Don't be afraid of me, Jordan. I'm here to help you through your journey."

"Journey to what?" I said.

"To becoming a great princess."

Princess? I thought, What does she mean princess?

Seeing the confusion in my face, she looked over at Marco.

"You didn't tell her?" She said.

"I didn't really get the chance," he said, "we didn't really talk much when we met." He looked over at me and and gave me an amused smile.

"At any rate," Maria continued, "you are here, and that means you were chosen to replace me."

"Replace you?" I said, "Why do you need to be replaced?"

"Because I'm dead." She said casually.

I stared at her for a minute, then looked over at Marco who just shrugged.

"Okay," I said, "say did trust that this wasn't another weird dream, can you give a few more details about this journey you're trying to send me on?"

"Wait," Maria said, "What do you mean "another" weird dream?"

I explained my dream about the guy in all black and the strange ring. Why not, I thought, it just a dream. A very realistic dream.

When I was finished explaining, Maria looked as if she'd seen a ghost. And that's kind of weird since she was a ghost.

"This is bad," she said, "very bad."

"What?" I said clueless.

"This means that we're not the only ones that know about you, and it won't be long before the Shadows come to claim you."

"Claim me? I don't want to be claimed!"

With that I begin pinching my arms. After a minute or two, I feel my arm start hurting, so I stop. I slump down on the floor and put my head between my knees.

"Jordan," I look up and see Marco kneeling next to me, "I understand that this is a lot for one person, but we can't do this without you."

The look in his eyes was so hard to resist. I wanted so bad to say no, but what I saw in those eyes was something I'd never seen in a guys eyes. Complete and utter... fear. There was no way I was could say no with a clear conscious.

"Besides," he said finally, "you'll have me to protect you."

I smiled. It was cute of him to try to comfort me. Alright, I thought, if you're gonna do this, you have to be focused. That means no boys.

"Ok," I said, "I'm in."

"Great!" Maria said, "And just in time. You two have company."

Before I could ask anything else, her image disappeared. I looked at Marco, "Well let's get this journey started."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what's the plan?" I asked Marco as we exited the store.

"We have to get you to the Counsel." He said with some bitterness.

"You don't seem very excited."

"Let's just say that the Counsel and I had a disagreement, they never forgave me for it."

I decided that it was probably best if not to ask any follow up questions. Whatever happened between Marco and the Counsel, was really messing with the more fun side of him.

As we walked out of JCPenny's, I heard a shrill squeak of an excited girl.

"So this is where you went off to." Chamele squeaked.

"Chamele! I thought you were on a date."

"Oh that? James wasn't that interesting, but what interests me now is you two." She starts eyeing Marco. "What's going on here?"

"We were just-" I started.

"Just trying to sneak Jordan back to you before you could notice she was gone. Jordan didn't want you to know that we secretly on a date while you were supposed to be shopping with her."

"You ditched me to go on a secret date with a boy we just met yesterday?" Chamele said.

"Chamele, I'm so sorry." I said.

"Don't be! You didn't want to make me upset by canceling something we've done together forever, but you also didn't want to disappoint Marco. I totally would've done the same thing."

"So you understand?"

"Yeah. Go ahead on your date, but just know I'm going to buy you a whole closet of girly stuff. You are going to pay me back by wearing all of it." She smiled, winked at Marco and walked away.

I turned to Marco, "Secret date?"

"It was the first thing to pop into my head." He said, "And don't act like you wouldn't like this to be a real date."

I rolled my eyes, "You're so full of yourself."

"It's one of the qualities you will learn to love about me?"

BOOM!

A wall explodes behind Marco, knocking us both to the floor. When my vision clears up, I see two figures fighting with blasts of energy. One of them I recognized as Marco, the other one I didn't know.

"Why don't you just give her up?" The guy said, "It would be much easier, less painful than trying to fight me."

"That may be so," Marco said, "but the easy way isn't always the fun way."

For a second, all I could do was stare I amazement. Everything they were doing looked like it came straight out of a movie. And the rings they were wearing seemed to be the main source of their powers. Where have I heard that before?

"You're pretty good for a traitor." The guy said, "but you can't protect her."

And with that he whipped around, murmured something under his breath, and released a stream of lightning at me.

"No!" Marco yelled.

I raised my hand ready for the worst, but when I opened my eyes, I was releasing a energy beam of my own. When the blasts were done, both Marco and the other guy had stunned looks on their faces.

"That's impossible!" The guy said, but in his split second of confusion, Marco blasted him.

He looked at me with a smile, "So," he said out of breath, "where were we?"

When we left the mall, I kinda felt bad about the condition we left it in. Everyone was freaking out about all of the explosions. No one seemed to notice me and Marco leaving the scene, maybe Marco did some type of magic to make us not seem guilty for the accident. Even though we were.

"How did you do that?" He said finally.

"Do what?" I said. I knew what he was asking me about, but I didn't want to answer.

"You used your magic to defend yourself."

I stayed quiet, and stared at the ground.

"I can read minds you know, so I know you're hiding something."

"Reading people's minds is rude. You should really get out of that habit."

He stepped in front of me, grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Jordan, if I'm gonna help, you have to tell me everything."

There he goes again with those eyes. Why was it so hard for me to say to them. After what seemed like an eternity (but I'm pretty sure it was just a few seconds), I gave in.

"I've used my magic before." I said looking away.

"How could you have done that?"

"I discovered my powers years ago, and I've been practicing ever since. I know I should have told you, and I was going to, but then that guy attacked us."

He was quiet for a while. He looked confused, as if what I said made no sense. He finally looked up and saw the sad expression on my face, and smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "it's just that something like that doesn't usually happen. But let's not worry about that. I've got to escort a beautiful princess to her castle." He grabs my hand, and pulls me towards him. "Hold on to me."

Without question , I wrap my arms around his neck. I decided that it was best to listen to him because most of the time he was right.

The wind picked up, and then my vision went black.


	4. Chapter 4

The Counsel's place was amazing. Beautiful mosaics covered the ceiling with different scenes that I didn't recognize. The walls were filled marble columns, and at the far end two old guys and an old woman sat on thrones.

"This is as far as I can take you," Marco said.

"You can't leave me here with these random old guys." I said.  
"Jordan, I told you already, the Counsel doesn't like me."

"Well, Maria told me to trust you, so I'm not staying here without you."

This time it was my turn to have the intense look in my eyes. He stared at me for a second, but before he could say anything, I grabbed his arm and practically dragged him to where the three old guys were sitting.

"Ah, Princess!" The man in the middle boomed, "We've been expecting you."

"Yes," the woman said, "we were afraid you'd be corrupted by the Dark Ones, but I see you had a guide."

She gave Marco a distasteful look, and I was ready to pinch her in the face. I may have just met Marco, but right now, he was the only one I could trust.

"Yes," I said, "Marco helped me get here."

"And for that we are truly grateful." The last man said, "I am Lord Edward."

"I am Mistress Sirena." The woman said

"And I am Lord Aaron." The he said his name was so dark. I don't know why, but it felt like I should know him.

"Well," he said, "let's get started."

"Get started with what?" I asked.

"We need to see how strong you magic is, of course."

Marco and I exchanged looks, and came to a silent agreement. We were not going to tell the Counsel members about my magical incident.

"Mr. Martinez," Lord Aaron said, "your services are not needed anymore. You may leave."

"Actually, I was hoping he could stay." I said, "I mean he's been my guide from the beginning, and I'd feel more comfortable with someone I'm a little bit more familiar with."

The Counsel members thought about this, then Lord Aaron said:

"If that's what you wish Princess. Now let's see what you can do."

The first thing they had me do was determine what kind of magic I was best at. They set out three trays, the first tray had a bunch of jars with different powders and liquids in them. The second tray had a book sitting on it. The final tray had all four elements; water, earth, fire and air.

"You will try out these types of magic." Mistress Sirena said, "Whichever you perform the best, is your classification."

"What do you mean classification?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, which seem very professional, "You be known for that kind of magic. Wizard of the elements, Spell-caster, etc. Now please step up to the first tray."

I nodded, and approached the first tray. It was labeled "Potion Magic". I picked up a jar filled with a bright red liquid, and poured a drop into a beaker with a green liquid in it. I waited for a second for a reaction, but nothing happened. I looked towards the Counsel, and they signaled for me to move on.

The tray with the book on it. This one was labeled "Spell Casting". I flipped through the pages until I came across a duplicating spell. This one looks pretty easy, I thought. So I read the spell as best I could, and the book disappeared. How the book got the idea that I wanted it to disappear when I said a duplicating spell I have no idea.

"That's all right," Lord Edward said, "just move to the last tray.

I approached the last tray. I could all the pressure on me. What if I screw this one up, too? What if I hurt someone? Al of these questions were piling up in my brain, giving me a massive headache. Noticing my hesitation, Marco walked up behind me and whispered gently in my ear.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he whispered, "I'm right here if something goes wrong." Saying this, he gave me a gentle push towards the tray.

"Element Magic" the tray read. Third time's the charm, I thought as I concentrated on the bowl of water sitting on the tray. I decided to try and freeze the water. Why not? There aren't that many things you can do with water. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the water. At first nothing happened, but then I heard Maria speak in my mind, Blow in the water. So I lifted the bowl of water up, blew into it, and a frosty mist froze the entire bowl of water. I was so surprised, I almost dropped the bowl, but I kept my cool. I set the bowl down and moved to the air, which was just a little plastic windmill. I did the first motion I could think of that might make it spin. Twirling my finger. At first, it didn't move, but after a few seconds it began to spin at my command. It was just as easy with the fire and earth tests. When I was finished, the Counsel congratulated me, and said they would throw a feast in my honor.

"No thank you," I said politely, "I'd prefer to just get some rest. I've had a long day."

"As you wish princess." They all said in unison.

They showed Marco and I to our rooms and I found that they had laid out a gorgeous night gown for me, but it wasn't really my style.

Point your finger at the gown, I heard Maria say in my head.

I didn't know what she was trying to do, but I pointed at the dress and instantly it turned into my preferred sleep wear. Fuzzy pajama pants and a tank top.

"Thanks Maria." I said.

Even though I had told the Counsel that I was tired, I couldn't sleep a wink. I just laid there staring at the ceiling. After like an hour or so, I heard a thump outside my room. When I opened the door, I found Marco getting up from where he'd fallen.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm... Going for a late night stroll." He lied.

I crossed my arms and glared at him until he I finally broke him.

"Fine," he said, "I heard the Counsel pass by a couple of minutes ago, so I'm going to check it out."

"You're gonna get yourself kicked out of here."

"So. I didn't want to be here anyway. I'm only doing it because of you."

I looked away. I didn't mean to be a burden, I just didn't trust anyone but Maria and Marco right now. Seeing my expression and I guess realizing the harshness of his tone, Marco made it to where we were looking at each other.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad," he said gently, "It's just that every time I come here I get all kinds of hostility, and I don't know what to do."

I didn't say anything.

"Come see what's up with the Counsel with me."

"I don't want to cause anymore trouble for you."

"You won't. Besides you kinda owe me for making me stay here, so lets go!"

He yanked me out of my room and practically dragged me with him. Every time I tried to get away laughed and kept on pulling.

Great, I thought, I'm being kidnapped by my bodyguard.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry that my last chapter had so many mistakes. I made sure I proof read this one though so enjoy.**

When Marco finally let go of me, we were back in the throne room. We hid behind one of the huge pillars that lined the wall. We saw all three of the Counsel members talking to a group of teenagers.

"Can you do nothing right?" I heard Lord Aaron say, "All you had to do was get the girl, and take her to headquarters."

Marco and I exchanged looks. Headquarters? I mouthed. He shrugged, but I got the feeling we both knew what girl they were trying to get to this "headquarters".

"We're sorry sir," one of the boys said, "We sent one our best agents to retrieve her."

"Well apparently, he wasn't good enough!" Mistress Sirena yelled. She pointed her finger at the boy, and he started screaming in pain. At first I didn't understand what she was doing to him, but then the boys skin started turning a bright orange color, and it was clear. She was burning him from the inside! I turned away from the horrific scene. When the screaming stopped, I looked at where the boy had been, and there was nothing but a pile of ash. The other teens backed away on fear.

"Now Sirena," Lord Edward said, "You've got to work on that temper of yours."

"I know, but wasn't it a beautiful display?"

"Yes it was, but if you do that to the princess, the Dark Ones will never rule."

The Dark Ones? How could the Counsel be working with the Dark Ones? I looked at Marco for answers, but he looked just as confused as me.

"This can't be real," he whispered, "I know the Counsel, and as evil as they are, they'd never join the Dark Ones."

I was deep in thought when I felt someone yank me to my arm.

"Hey!" I said.

"Well, well," the guy said, "It seems we have a couple of eavesdroppers."

He pulled us from behind the pillar and pretty much threw us at the foot of the thrown.

"Thanks for the VIP escort." Marco said helping me up. "Remind me to give you a nice tip."

Immediately, two of the teens in the group came up behind us.

Well there's no running in that direction, I thought.

"Who are you?" Marco yelled, "Where are the real members of the Counsel?"

"Oh we got rid of them a long time ago." Mistress Sirena said. "And I'm surprised you of all people didn't figure out who we really were, Marco."

"You know who I am," Aaron said, "Don't you Jordan?"

Marco looked at me. I had to wrack my brain for a name, a face, something to make me remember who this guy was. Then it hit me.

"You're that guy who appeared to me in my dream." I said.

"That's right, my beautiful flower." He said. He and his second and third in command changed back into there regular selves.

Sirena had long black hair, light skin and was dressed like any regular teenage girl getting ready to go the mall. Her brother, Edward, had the same dark hair and the same light skin as her, but for some reason he felt it appropriate to dress like a scientist, lab coat and all. But the thing that really through me off about them were their golden eyes. They seemed to be able to look right into you without even trying.

Aaron walked over to me and pulled me close to him, and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. When Marco tried to intervene, the two guys behind him grabbed his arms.

"Let her go!" Marco said.

"Now why would I do that? She's my secret weapon." He pulled me closer so he could whisper in my ear, "And possibly, my future queen."

I pushed him off of me, "In your dreams, you creep."

"You either help us, or we can kill you." Sirena smirked. "Choose wisely."

"While both options sound like awesome ideas, I'd prefer you let me and my friend go."

"We'd love to do that, but we need your help." Edward said.

"I'm usually willing to help everyone, but in you guy's case, I'll make an exception."

"So you wanna be a smarty, huh?" Sirena said, "Well let me show you what happens to people who get smart with us."

She raised her finger towards me, and was getting ready to fry me when her brother stopped her.

"No Sirena! We need her remember?"

"Ugh! Fine. I'll cook him instead." She moved her finger to Marco.

Instantly, he started yelling in pain.

"Stop you're killing him!" I screamed.

"That's the point, Flower," Aaron said, "but you can stop all of this if you just help us out."

"No Jordan," Marco said through his pain, "Get out of here!"

What was I gonna do? If I didn't do something soon they'd kill him. Grab his hand, Maria said to me, it's the only way. So I grabbed his hand, and suddenly all of the heat that was supposed to be going into Marco went into me. Marco passed out on the floor with me still holding his hand. He seemed to be ok. Me on the other hand not so much. I started screaming in pain as I felt my body burn from the inside out.

"Sirena stop!" Aaron yelled.

Sirena stopped, and I fell on knees next to Marco.

Grab hold of Marco and whisper 'The Forest', Maria said.

Why, I thought back.

Really, you choose now to question me? Just do it! It'll get you and Marco to safety!

I grabbed Marco and did exactly what Maria said. I heard a buzzing sound all around me. I concentrated all of my energy on getting out of here.

"She's using a teleporting spell!" I heard Edward yell, "Stop her!"

But before anyone could even blink, we were gone. When I opened eyes, we were in a heavily wooded area. The Forest I'm guessing. I had no idea why Maria wanted us to come here, or how it was going to keep Aaron, the Wicked Witch of the West, and the Anti-Einstein from finding us. I was just happy that Marco was alive, and that we we're safe for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I am so sorry it took me so long to update, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I hope you aren't mad at me.**

I start collecting wood to make a fire. I've never done this before, but it shouldn't be that hard since element magic is my "specialty". After gathering a bunch of wood, I concentrate on producing some fire. I whisper 'fire', and a ball of red and orange appeared in my hand. I put it into my makeshift fire pit. I wasn't really in the mood to sit near the fire considering I was almost killed by it earlier, so I just stare at it.

I thought I couldn't do spell magic, I thought to Maria. How was I able to bring me and Marco here?

When they were testing you, I blocked your abilities so that they thought your specialty was element magic. She replied. If they saw how strong you were, they could've used that against you.

But why would you do that unless-, I stopped myself, You knew that they weren't the real Counsel didn't you?

...Yes.

Why didn't you tell me? We could've avoided them all together!

That would've altered the outcome of all of this if you hadn't gone.

They almost killed Marco! No stupid journey is worth losing him!

There was silence.

Jordan I understand your anger, but you must be willing to make sacrifices if you are going to succeed in stopping the Dark Ones. Even if that means losing those closest to you.

That hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked over at Marco who was still resting from his encounter with Sirena.

If I'm just putting him in danger, why can't I just take him somewhere safe and do this myself?

Because you still need him.

Well, he wouldn't have been able to help me if he'd died back there.

That's why I told you how to save him.

You've got an answer for everything don't you.

The answer to that is yes.

Silently smiling to myself I lay down and go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke the next morning to find Marco already awake.

"Nice of you to wake up." He smirked.

"You should talk..." I countered.

He passed me a bowl of cereal.

"Where did you get this?"

"Magic is useful for more than just fighting and transporting you know."

We ate our breakfast in silence. I snuck a few glances at Marco and noticed that he wasn't acting like his usual self.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"You slept longer than I did."

"Almost being burned can make a person tired." He said irritated.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"If I would've left you in your room-"

"'If you would've left me in my room' what? The only reason you're alive right now is because I was there with you."

"No that was because of Maria. You didn't do anything."

What was he talking about? Maria was dead. It was just her spirit talking to me, guiding me. I was doing most of the work.

"Of course I did something. I'm the one who has the powers."

"No you're not. Those are Maria's powers, the only reason you can use them is because she's bonded with you."

This didn't make any sense. If all the stuff I was able to do since I was a kid was actually Maria, then why did they need me?

Because I have to have a host, she said.

"So I'm just a shell for her to use."

"Pretty much." Marco said as he threw pieces of cereal in the air and caught them in his mouth.

Frustrated and confused, I crawled over to where he was sitting and punched him really hard in the arm.

"Ow! What the heck!"

"That's for not telling me all this before."

I punch him again.

"Ow!"

"That's for being a jerk all morning."

I punch him one more time really hard.

"Ow! What did I do to deserve that one?"

"For being so irritatingly egotistical all the time. It tends to get into some bad situations."

He grinned at me, and I got up and walked to where I could go a little deeper into the Forest.

"Where are you going?" Marco called.

"To have a word or two with my inner sorceress."

"Don't be to long. I might need to be punched again."

I threw a stick at him and he dodged laughing.

Why didn't you tell me, I thought to Maria.

Because you didn't need to know.

I didn't need to know that I don't really have any powers?

You do have powers and part of those spells and things that happened were both mine and your powers working together. Even though most of it came from me, when your powers mature, our powers will be able to bond completely.

Then what was Marco talking about?

He doesn't know what he's talking about. Like you said he is very egotistical.

I smiled admiring my choice of words. I started making my way back to where Marco was, but I couldn't walk. I looked down at my feet and saw that they were tangled in vines that were slowly rising up my legs.

"Well look what I've caught in my trap."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the short chapter again.**

Out of my peripheral, I caught sight of Sirena.

"You to scared to fight me, so you have to keep me from moving?"

"No. If it was my choice, you'd have been dead last night, but Aaron's in charge."

"So your like the delivery girl."

She jumped down from the tree she was perched on, and started closing her fist, which made the vines get tighter. By this time, the vines were around my stomach so it made it a little harder to breath.

"You've got a big mouth. I'd respect that if it wasn't towards me."

She squeezed tighter, and I gasped in pain.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"I thought...Aaron...wanted...me alive." I said.

"He does. He never said I had to be conscious when I brought you to him."

She smile and continued to tighten the vines around me. As I was gasping for air, a figure came silently out of the brush behind Sirena. Marco. He raised his hand toward her and whispered something that I couldn't make out. In the next second, a huge fire ball hit Sirena, unfortunately it just knocked her out. But that did enough make her release her grip on the vines. I fell to to the ground, breathing hard. Marco ran to my side and helped me up. When he was sure I wasn't going to fall again, he turned and looked at Sirena.

"Now who says you can't fight fire with fire?" He smirked.

Laughing, I punched him in the arm.

"What did I say about your ego?"

He smiled and we ran back to our camp.


	9. Chapter 9

When we get back to camp, we quickly gather what few belongings we have.

"Where to?" Marco asks me.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you're the one with the inner guide, so tell Maria to get guiding."

Unwillingly, I smack him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Will you stop hitting me?"

"1- No I will not stop hitting you. And 2- That one was from Maria."

"Dang. Even dead girls are violent."

This time I tried to smack him, but he caught my arm. He pulled me close to him and smiled. He whispered something under his breath, and the next thing I knew, we were at some cabin.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The Cabin."

"I know it's a cabin, but-"

"Not 'a cabin', 'the Cabin'. Maria and one of her friends found it."

For a second, Marco seemed sad, but when he saw me looking, he immediately went back to his usual upbeat demeanor.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

He pulled me inside and started showing me around the cabin. It was a cute place. Kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedrooms. When the tour was finished, we sat in the living room on the couch.

"So what are we gonna do?" He asked.

"About..."

"About the Dark Ones."

"Oh. Well, Maria said something about me and her needing to bond. Got any idea what that means?"

He turned away from me, "Yeah I know what she means."

"Is it bad?"

"Every time the princess dies, she waits for the next one to be born. Then she sends a trusted friend to find them. When the princesses come together, the spirit of the past princess enters the mind of the present princess, like Maria did for you. They are able to combine their powers to help throughout their journey. But at one point, the spirit princess must give up her powers, and bond them with the living princess to complete the journey."

"That's a good thing, right? I mean we want to complete our journey."

"There's a catch."

"Of course there is. Nothing can ever come easy to the good guys."

He grinned at me, but it was back to serious almost instantly.

"When the two princesses bond, it is enough to complete whatever the journey is at the time, but it is also enough to consume the the living princess."

"So whenever the princesses bond..."

"You die."

"That's how Maria died?"

"Yes."

Why didn't you tell me? I thought.

Because I didn't know if you'd still want to finish your journey, she said.

"Wait a minute, how do you know all of this. You were just a kid when Maria was alive, unless you're immortal which really wouldn't surprise me."

"I know this because... Maria was my mom."

My mouth dropped, "But she appeared to me as a teenager."

So you didn't seem so nervous.

It was silent for what seemed like years. Why was I just now hearing about this. I mean, I understand it's a touchy topic, but I think I have the right to know since she's residing in my mind.

"She knew she was gonna die, so she trusted me with a task. She said when I turn fourteen, I have to start looking for the next princess and help her complete her journey."

And you're doing great, Maria says.

I smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Maria says you're doing great."

He smiles and heads to one of the bedrooms.

"Good night." He says.

"Good night."

Good night, mijo.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up to someone banging on the cabin door. Just as I get to the door, Marco comes out of his room. He signals for me to let him get it. He opens the door slowly and carefully opens the door to reveal Sirena's brother, Edward. He bursts into the cabin, and Marco tackles him to the ground.

"What are you doing here!" Marco said.

"Trying to save your ill-advised butt."

"Why would you try to help us?" I ask.

"Because I realize now that what the Dark Ones are doing is wrong."

"Yeah right." Marco said, "You're lying."

"I can prove I'm not lying. Do the True Heart spell."

"The what?" I said.

"It's a spell that tells you if someone is lying." Marco explains, "If they are telling the truth nothing really happens, but if you're lying, then your heart will burst, and you'll die."

"Do it and you'll see that I'm not lying."

"But if you are lying, I get the pleasure of watching you suffer."

Marco allows Edward to get up, and raises his hand to do the spell.

"No. I want Jordan to do it." Edward says.

"Why?" Marco says.

"Because I trust her."

"How do you know she won't use a spell to kill you?

Edward looks me in the eyes, "I don't."

Warily, Marco moves out of my way. I walk up to Edward and put my hand on his heart. Maria whispers the words in my head and I repeat them:

Only truth will stand, after the touch to your heart from my hand.

We waited a few minutes for something to happen, but nothing ever did.

"I told you I wasn't lying."

"I don't care what the spell says, I still don't trust you."

"Well we've got to give him a chance." I said, "Edward, when you came in you said you were trying to save us."

"Yes. When I left, they were saying something about destroying the cabin."

"How?"

"I'm not sure. I left before I got the whole plan."

"Then it's not very helpful." Grumbles Marco.

I elbow him in the stomach, "he told us what he knew. Now we should probably find another place to-"

BOOM!


	11. Chapter 11

We're knocked to the ground by a huge explosion near the cabin. Another followed. Flames erupted in the forest.

"I should've known it was going to be fire related." Marco said.

"Come on. I know somewhere we can go." Edward says.

"We can just teleport there like we've been doing."

"No. They'll just find us again. They've been using a spell to decipher the magic essence of your teleport spells, and figure out where you are."

"Alright, Genius, got a plan?"

Edward looks around. Stops his gaze on the back door.

"We run."

"How do you know they haven't surrounded us?"

BOOM!

"Got a better idea?!"

Edward grabs my hand and half guides half drags me towards the more dense part of the Forest, Marco right behind us.

BOOM!

Just as we got the edge of the forest another blast came. We turned and saw that the Cabin was in flames. I looked over at Marco who looked crushed, and I get why. The only thing he had left of his mother has just been blown up.

Grab Marco, Maria says.

Why?

Just do it look!

I focused back on and saw that his expression changed. He looked furious. Fists clenched, jaw tight, breathing heavy, but what really hurt me was his eyes. They weren't the same cheerful eyes that made me smile. These eyes were filled with rage and pain. It broke my heart to see him like that. Then I realized why Maria wanted me to grab Marco. I saw as he set his feet, getting ready to launch himself back in the direction of the cabin.

I step in front of him and put my hands on his chest to keep him from moving.

"Jordan move." He said in a hard tone.

"I'm not letting you get yourself killed."

"I think you should let go. It's his choice." Edward cut in.

I glare over at him, and he raises his hands in surrender.

"If you go back there you'll be killed."

"Not before I kill a few of them."

"This isn't what Maria wants."

His eyes finally met mine. I couldn't tell what he thinking, but after a while his expression softened.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

I smiled and grabbed his and Edward's hands and started running deeper into the woods.


	12. Chapter 12

We kept running for a while, then decided that we were at a safe distance to teleport.

"Where should we go?" Edward asked.

"There's a cave near here. It's on a mountain, so it should be a safe hiding spot."

"Yeah because your last spot was just so safe." Edward murmured.

Marco moved towards him, and Edward stood there ready to fight back if needed. I got in between them to keep them apart.

"We'll go to the cave and think of a plan. In the mean time, you are not permitted to kill each other."

"I wasn't going to kill him," Edward said, "seriously maim, maybe, but not kill."

"Ha! If anything you'd be the one seriously maimed."

They kept going like this for a few minutes.

Great, I thought, Now I have two self-involved guides.

Don't worry, Maria said, they'll stop if you tell them to.

How do you know?

I just do. Try it.

Alright.

"Guys! We're kinda being chased. Can we continue this in the cave?"

"To be continued?" Edward asked Marco.

"To be continued. Come on Jordan, I'll teleport you."

"It might be safer if she came with me."

"And why is that?"

"Well-"

"We don't have time for this. I can teleport myself."

And just like that, I was gone.

The boys were taking a long time to get to the cave. When they finally materialize at the mouth of the cave, Edward has Marco's arm over the back of his neck, trying to keep him fro collapsing. I rush over and grab the other arm. We guide him to a wall farther into the cave.

"What happened?" I said grimly.

"Dark Ones." Edward said, "they ambushed us thinking they'd capture us and trick you into coming to save us. They blasted Marco. He's hurt pretty bad, but with a couple hours of rest, he'll be back to his obnoxious self."

"I'd...punch you...if I wasn't...hurting all over." Marco said in a raspy voice.

Edward rolls his eyes, "I'll go over there so Super Man here, doesn't kill himself trying to insult me."

He walks to the mouth of the cave leaving Marco and I alone.

"Jordan, I'm sorry." Marco said.

"For what?"

"Everything. If I would stop trying to be the hero, you wouldn't constantly be in danger."

"I would be in danger whether you were here or not. It's not your fault."

"But I'm supposed to be protecting you. And I can't do that if I get myself killed by acting stupidly."

"You're not being stupid, you're doing what you feel is right. That's all anyone could ask for."

"Jordan-" Marco began.

"Shhh." I say brushing some hair out of his face to reveal his painfully sad eyes.

"But Jordan-"

"Edward said that you need to rest, and you can't do that if you're talking to me."

I wave my hand over his eyes and whisper, sleep. In no time, he is fast asleep. I lean down and kiss him on the cheek. When I look up, I catch Edward looking in my direction. He quickly looks away. I walk over and sit next to him. We sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the sunrise. Finally, he speaks.

"Are you and Marco a thing?" He ask not looking at me.

A little caught off guard, I answer him, "No. We're just friends."

"You care about him a lot though, right?"

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" He asks finally looking at me.

"Well, since he's my friend, I guess I care about him, but I don't think it's in the way you think."

"Oh." He falls silent and looks back towards the sunrise.

Something's bothering him, Maria says.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing."

I put my hand on his shoulder, and he grimaces a bit. I realize that he has a burn.

"Your hurt! Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't think that it mattered."

"Of course it matters! This could be something serious."

I start pulling out some of what little supplies we had, and start fixing up Edward's shoulder.

He watches me, in confusion.

"You actually care that I'm hurt?"

"Of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"I guess being with selfish people the Dark Ones for so long, it just surprised me."

"Well if you're gonna hang with us, you're gonna need to get used to it."

He smiles, and let's me finish wrapping up his shoulder, while he watches the sun rise.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days. That's how long Jordan's been gone. Nico and his parents have done everything remotely possible, that could possibly find her. They've filed a missing person report, called every person they know, even put up posters. They were running out of things to do.

"Ok Chamele, tell me everything." Nico said.

"I already told your parents, the last time I saw her was at the mall."

"What was she doing?"

""She was on a date with some guy. Marco was his name."

"Do you know where she met this guy?"

"The other day at the school."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I didn't want to be a third wheel! Besides how was I supposed to know they were gonna run away together?"

"Do you know where they were going?"

"No." She began to cry, "I'm sorry, Nico."

She sobbed into his chest, and he held her, stroking her hair. For a long time they sat like this. There was no sound throughout the house, except for the small crying coming from Chamele. This was the most Nico had sat still since his sister disappeared, and it felt kind of peaceful. Then, he heard a small whistling sound, but before he could react the entire house was in flames.

Sirena emerged from the smoke. She started looking around the wreckage. For a while, she didn't find anything interesting, just pieces of house, furniture, and destroyed photos. She picked up one of the photos of the family, smiled sweetly at it, then burned it right in the palm of her hand. She laughed and headed for what was left of the door, when she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. A boy and a girl emerged from a blazing pile of ceiling...unharmed.

"That's impossible! No one could've survived this. Unless..."

Her smile returned and she understood. It was true no human could've survived, but some wizards can. She lifted her hand in the direction of the survivors, and they disappeared.


End file.
